Una barrera en mi débil corazón
by naiara moon
Summary: Podrá Mina volver a enamorase después de todo el sufrimiento que a pasado por culpa de los hombres. todo cambiara un 14 de Febrero. One shot.


_**Una barrera en mi débil corazón**_

_**Estaba caminando sola por las frías calles de Tokyo pensando si alguna vez podre volver amar como lo ame a el. Muchas veces veo personas enamoradas por el parque numero diez, a veces sentía un poco de envidia por ellos ya que yo no podre volver amar gracias a el al hombre que me utilizo, yo lo amaba y el jugo conmigo.**_

_**Simplemente era una niña tonta cuando lo conocí siempre creía en sus sinceras palabras cuando el me decía que me amaba y solo jugo conmigo, muchas veces me había dejado por otras mujeres y yo como tonta siempre le perdonaba y volvía con el.**_

_**Pero todo cambio el día que me dejo embarazada me demostró que no le importaba nada que solo fui un objeto con el que le gusto jugar. Me dolió separarme de el pero no quería sufrir mas yo lo amaba y el solo jugo conmigo.**_

**_Caí en una depresión por su culpa después de que perdí al bebe hasta llegue al punto de quererme suicidar pensaba que mi vida sin el no tenia sentido y que yo jamas podría vivir sin su amor, pero no fui capaz de quitarme la vida siempre tuve alguna amiga que siempre me apoyaba._**

**_Mis amigas siempre me decían que algún día encontraras el amor de tu vida estaban muy equivocadas, por que después de el mis otras relaciones salieron mal._**

**_Había salido con mi mejor amigo por tres meses pero yo no era capaz a entregarme a el tenía miedo, el siempre me decía "yo te esperare no me importa cuanto tiempo tenga que esperar" mi amigo era tan amable conmigo me trababa como una princesa hasta el día que le fue contando a sus amigos que tuvimos relaciones sexuales, me moleste mucho ya que no me gusta que cuenten mi vida intima._**

**_Después de lo ocurrido lo había dejado pero nuestra amistad dejo de ser la misma, nos llevábamos bien pero no era como antes que le podía contar de quien estaba enamorada._**

**_Después de mi relación frustrada con mi mejor amigo, habían pasado unos meses estaba yo en una fiesta en Osaka bailando con mis amigas, hasta que conocí a otro chico, el empezó a bailar conmigo hasta que nos besamos lo había pasado muy bien ese noche, era un chico muy amable o eso creía yo._**

**_Cuando empece a salir con el al principio de la relación me trataba como una princesa pero después todo cambio de la noche a la mañana, me trataba muy mal cuando estaba con sus amigos pasaba de mi ,y si había alguna chica linda tampoco me hacia caso muchas veces se ponía a tontear con otras mujeres sin importarle que yo estuviera en el mismo sitio en donde estaba el._**

**_Un día le pregunte por que hacía esto, por que pasaba de mi delante de la gente, y me dijo por que tengo verguenza de ti,le daba verguenza salir conmigo no pude creer en sus palabras pero no lo deje,le quería mucho ya que nuestra relación era distinta a las que tuve ya que con ese ya dormíamos juntos._**

**_Pero todo cambio el día que me dejo delante de su familia y de nuestros amigos, el prefería estar tonteando con unas chicas que habíamos conocido por una prima suya._**

**_Pero me alegre que ninguna de ellas le hiciera caso ya que ellas dos ahora son novias de sus dos mejores amigos._**

**_Me dolió cuando me dejo no podía parar de llorar me había enamorado del el._**

**_Mi ex novio había conseguido que abriera mi corazón al amor pero de nuevo lo volví a cerrar por su culpa._**

**_Yo quise volver con el como tonta y el solo se reía de mi ,pero a el no le gustaba que yo saliera con otros hombres, no entendía su comportamiento hasta el punto que pensé que si le importaba, pero no fue así lo se por que había dejado a un chico por el, ya que yo realmente al que quería era a mi ex novio. No me podía olvidar de el pero fue un error lo que hice ya que el ni siquiera me hablaba era como si le molestara y yo no le había echo nada malo para que no hablase._**

**_Pero ahora por fin ya me había olvidado de el._**

**_Y esa fue toda mi vida de sufrimiento no podre volver amar ya que tengo una barrera en mi corazón por culpa de los hombres, no soy capaz de volver a enamorarme, tengo miedo a que me hagan lo mismo no quiero que me vuelvan hacer daño._**

**_Llevo ya un año rechazando a los hombres no quiero saber de ellos, todo los que conocí no me gustaba su manera de ser, yo quería una persona seria pero a la vez divertida no un borracho que cuando saliéramos de fiesta solo estuviera bebiendo y fumando porros, eso es lo que veo siempre cada vez que salgo por la noche y no me gustan los hombres así,no veo ningún hombre sincero todos son iguales solo les importa llevar a una mujer a la cama solo por una noche._**

**_Ya estaba cansada que siempre fuera lo mismo ya ni me apetecía salir por las noches mis amigas siempre me decían ya te estas acostumbrando a quedar en casa, y la verdad es que si ya me estoy acostumbrando quedar en casa pero para que salir para ver a personas tiradas por las calles por que no saben beber, o personas que andan a golpes y la policía siempre tiene que estar presente,no me gustaba al ambiente en donde querían salir mis amigas, siempre se lo decía pero mi amiga quería salir a la zona sur de Tokyo por que allí salía el chico que le gustaba y el pasaba de ella, solo le hacía caso cuando tenía ganas de llevársela a la cama._**

**_Ya llevaba un mes sin salir por las noches con mis amigas, ellas siempre me llamaban pero yo les decía que no apetecía salir y ellas siempre se enfadan conmigo no se por que no entienden que hay veces que a uno no le no le apetece salir a divertirte._**

**_Mis amigas siempre me decían "tienes que salir a conocer chicos ya que tienes muchos locos por ti", mis amigas piensan que yo soy como una de ellas que le gusta follarse a uno ya a la primera noche, pero yo no soy así para mi el sexo tiene que ser con amor no soy capaz a entregarme a un hombre si no siento nada por el, y muchas veces me llaman anticuada por mi manera de ser._**

**_No me importaba que ellas me dijeran vas terminar quedando sola que tenía que salir a conocer chicos, si yo en el amor ya ni creo._**

**_Ya había pasado otro mes desde que no salgo por las noches, mi vida era un poco aburrida siempre era lo mismo del trabajo a la casa pero todo cambio un 14 de Febrero._**

**_Salia de mi casa para mi trabajo como todo los días esperando que no fuera muy duro el día de hoy,ya que hoy es el día de esa tonta palabra ,el día de los enamorados._**

_**Estaba caminado para mi trabajo ya que me quedaba a diez minutos de mi casa .**_

_**Estaba trabajando en un jardín de infancia, los niños me encantaban, cuando estaba llegando a mi trabajo no me fije y cruce la calle sin mirar, en ese momento sentí como un auto frenaba bruscamente sobre el pavimento,levante mi vista para mirar que pasaba y me fije que estuve a punto de ser atropellada.**_

-esta usted bien señorita-me pegunto ese joven amablemente mientas bajaba de su auto y miraba que no me pasase nada

-si estoy bien gracias por se preocupar-le conteste un poco nerviosa

-lo siento mucho señorita no la vi-me decía el joven muy nervioso

-no se preocupe la culpa fue mía cruce la calle sin mirar-le dije a ese joven un poco nerviosa sin apenas mirarlo

-lo siento mucho,me gustaría recompensarla por lo que paso-me dijo el joven amablemente

-lo siento,no suelo ir a ningún sitio con desconocidos-le dije a ese joven muy amablemente

-por favor señorita no pienses mal de mi si quieres quedamos en un café en donde allá mucha gente-me dijo el chico muy amablemente

-esta bien-le dije resignada- nos vemos esta tarde a las cinco en la cafetería de la esquina,y como se llama-le pregunte muy amablemente

-Yaten Kou señorita y usted como se llama-me pregunto ese joven mientras me daba un beso en mi mano

-Mina Aino, un gusto en conocerlo ya nos veremos mas tarde que tengo que entrar a trabajar

**_Cuando me despedí de el me fije que era un joven bastante guapo su pelo era de plata y sus ojos verdes, su cuerpo lo tenía bien tonificado se notaba que iba al gimnasio, estaba un poco nerviosa ya que jamás había conocido a un chico en esas circunstancias._**

**_Ya eran las cinco y ya estaba en la cafetería de esa esquina esperando a Yaten ese hombre que estuvo a punto de atropellarme, Cuando llego nos sentamos a tomar un café el chico era muy amable pero yo no podía confiar en el amor por culpa de mis ex novios de toda las cosas que había pasado pero poco a poco fui abriendo mi corazón._**

**_Ya habían pasado seis meses y yo ya era otra chica estaba de novia con Yaten desde ese 14 de febrero fue amor a primera vista, aunque en mi corazón seguía teniendo problemas de que el me hiciera daño pero siempre me llegaban flores de parte de mi novio._**

**_Y ahora me acaba de llevar un ramo de flores con una tarjeta cuando abrí la tarjeta decía_**

**_Por 1 beso de tu boca 2 abrazos te daría 3 suspiros que demuestren 4 veces tu alegría y en la 5 sinfonía de los 6 sueños que anhelo 7 veces te daría las 8 letras de un te quiero porqué 9 veces por ti vivo y 10 veces por ti muero._**

**_Después de leer la tarjeta lloré de felicidad siempre me enviaba estos lindos poemas el 14 de cada mes._**

**_Los meses fueron pasando y mi novio había conseguido romper esa barrera que tenía en mi corazón siempre me dedicaba poemas y canciones de amor, recuerdo de la última frase que me dijo hace dos días por la radio:_**

**_"Mi vida no tenia sentido hasta que llegaste tu, el amor que me da todas las fuerzas que necesito para poder seguir adelante te amo mi amor, más que a nada en este mundo"quieres casarte conmigo Mina Aino_**

**_Cuando escuche hace dos días eso por radio no me lo podía creer me pidió matrimonio delante de miles de personas y hoy me toca responderle a su pregunta._**

**_Nos encontrábamos sentados en la arena de la playa mirando la luz de la luna_**

_-mi amor soy tan feliz a tu lado-me dijo mi Yaten_

_-yo también mi amor gracias a ti pude volver a ser feliz gracias por hacerme volver creer en el amor-y nos dimos un tierno beso_

_-el que te debe la vida a ti soy yo, iluminaste otra vez mi camino pero aun no respondiste a mi pregunta señorita Aino-me dijo mi novio mientras me daba un beso en mi mejilla_

_-tengo que pensarlo mi amor-le dije de broma para ver su reacción_

_-como es eso que lo tienes que pensar-me dijo mi novio todo desilucionado_

_-era broma mi amor, claro que me quiero casar contigo -le dije a mi novio abalanzándome sobre el y nos caíamos sobre la arena_

_-me as echo el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra mi amor-me dijo mi Yaten mientras nos besábamos sobre la arena de la playa_

**_Ese día para mi fue el mas feliz de mi vida no pensé que me volvería a enamorar pero lo logre,había conocido a un hombre maravilloso amable y atento que me daba todo el amor del mundo y que para el yo era su mundo, nuestra boda iba a ser el 14 de febrero ya que nos queríamos casar el mismo día en que nos conocimos._**

**_Ya era el día de la boda y estaba muy feliz ya que hoy me uniría en matrimonio con el amor de mi vida, me había llegado otro ramo de flores de parte de mi futuro esposo cogí la tarjeta cuando la abrí comencé a leerla_**

**_Detengo el mundo cuando me miras, como me miras y robo suspiros al cielo por tus besos, pienso que no puedo amarte más y sin embargo, cada instante te amo más y más._**

**_firmado:tu amado Yaten_**

**_casi que lloro cuando leí la carta lo amo tanto,es tan atento conmigo espero que sea así por el resto de nuestras vidas._**

**_Ya había salido de mi casa para la iglesia yo iba en la limusina con mi padre cuando llegamos estaba muy nerviosa,dentro de la iglesia me estaba esperando mi futuro esposo._**

**_Mi padre me abrió la puerta de la limusina y me dio su mano para que saliera del auto,cuando salí fuimos entrando en la iglesia y poco a poco fue sonando la música nupcial._**

**_Mi padre me entrego a Yaten y le hizo prometer que me trataría bien y que me cuidaría, el le dijo que yo era su vida y que me haría la mujer mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra._**

**_Yaten y yo estábamos esperando a que comenzara la ceremonia para unirnos en santo matrimonio._**

**_El sacerdote se dirige a nosotros_**

_-Habéis venido aquí, hermanos, para que Dios garantice con su sello vuestro amor, ante le pueblo de Dios aquí congregado y presidido por su ministro._

-Un día fuisteis consagrados en el Bautismo; hoy, con un nuevo sacramento, Cristo va a bendecir vuestro amor, y os enriquecerá y os dará fuerza, para que os guardéis siempre mutua fidelidad y os podáis cumplir siempre con vuestra misión de casados. Por tanto, ante esta asamblea, os pregunto sobre vuestra intención.

_-Yaten Kou y Mina Aino ¿venís a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?_

_-si venimos libremente-contestamos los dos al mismo tiempo_

_- estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente durante toda la vida-nos pregunto el sacerdote_

_-si estamos decididos-contestamos los dos al mismo tiempo_

_-estáis dispuestos a recibir de Dios responsable y amorosamente los hijos, y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de su Iglesia-nos pregunto el sacerdote_

_-Sí, estamos dispuestos-contestamos los dos al mismo tiempo_

**_El sacerdote nos invito a expresar nuestro consentimiento:_**

_-Así, pues, ya que queréis contraer Santo Matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia._

**_nos dimos la mano derecha para comenzar con la otra parte de la ceremonia:_**

_-yo Yaten Kou ,te quiero a ti Mina Aino, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida._

_-yo Mina Aino te quiero a ti Yaten Kou,como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida._

_-el señor, que hizo nacer entre vosotros el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que habéis manifestado ante la Iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre,si algún precente esta en contra de esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre-dijo el sacerdote-yo os declaro marido y mujer ya puedes besar a la novia_

**_nos dimos un tierno beso después de unirnos en santo matrimonio._**

**_Cuando salimos de la iglesia todos los invitados nos tiraban pétalos de flores,entramos los dos en la limusina y nos fuimos para el banquete,la boda fue muy bonita fue como siempre la soñé desde pequeña casada con mi príncipe azul._**

**_Ya habían pasado dos años desde la boda y hoy era el día mas feliz de mi vida, m_**_**i matrimonio con el es maravilloso sigue siendo el mismo romántico del que me enamore cuando era mas joven,me sigue enviando poemas el día 14 de cada mes.**_

**_Hoy es 14 de Febrero mi segundo aniversario de bodas y el nacimiento de Yumiki nuestra primera hija,me encontraba en el hospital con mi hija y mi esposo en la habitación después de dar a luz_**

_-mi amor me as vuelto hacer el hombre mas feliz del mundo-me dijo mi esposo dándome un beso en los labios y a su hija un beso en la frente_

_-no me tienes nada que agradecer mi amor tu me as dado el mayor regalo del mundo,tu amor y a nuestra hija-le dije a mi esposo con una sonrisa_

_-es nuestro mayor regalo mi amor, y sobre todo nació el 14 de Febrero el día de nuestro aniversario-me dijo mi esposo mientras me volvía a dar otro beso y acariciaba la cabecita de su hija_

**_Ya había pasado un año mi vida con mis dos tesoros,mi vida era una maravillosa, mis amigas las que me decían te vas a quedar soltera aun no encontraron a su amor, a veces el amor esta en donde menos te lo imaginas como me paso a mi ,nunca me imagine que me casaría con el hombre que estuvo a punto de atropellarme hace unos años._**

**_Hoy era mi tercer año de aniversario íbamos ir a celebrarlo a un restaurante lujoso mientras nuestra hija quedaba con sus abuelos maternos,me estaba preparando ya que quedaban dos horas para la cena,me puse un vestido rojo en forma de V ceñido a mi cuerpo que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos negros de tacón,eche un poco de perfume y baje al piso de abajo para ir a buscar a mi familia._**

**_Cuando vi a mi esposo estaba todo guapo llevaba un smoking negro con la camisa roja y tenía a nuestra pequeña en sus brazos le di un beso a mis dos amores y nos fuimos de nuestra casa._**

**_Después de dejar a Yumiki con sus abuelos maternos, nosotros dos nos fuimos para el restaurante a celebrar nuestros tres años de matrimonio,cuando llegamos al restaurante nos sentamos en la mesa que teníamos reservada y pedimos nuestra cena,Yaten pidió lasaña y yo pedí curry con arroz. Cuando terminamos de cenar pedimos los postres,mi esposo pidió helado de frutas y yo pedí un helado de chocolate._**

**_Cuando terminamos con los postres nos fuimos al mirador mi esposo me dijo que me esperaba una sorpresa,cuando llegamos al mirador vi todo, estaba precioso tenía una mesa pequeña con dos sillas y una botella de champan para brindar._**

**_Mi esposo preparo el champan lo sirvió en dos copas y me dio a mi una y me dijo_**

_-me enamore de ti la primera vez que te vi_

_iluminaste mi camino ese 14 de Febrero_

_y hoy me encuentro aquí contigo celebrando nuestros tres años de felicidad_

_te amo como jamás pensé amar a nadie_

_y si te pierdo no seria capaz de vivir_

_por que tu eres mi mundo_

_y jamás nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar_

_te amo mi vida_

_por siempre seremos tu y yo_

_siempre seremos un par de locos enamorados_

**_Abrace a mi esposo con ese lindo poema y sellamos nuestro amor por siempre y para siempre prometiéndonos amar como dos locos enamorados._**

**_fin_**

**_Hola acá le dejo este one shot lo hizé para el día de los enamorados pero no aguante a subirlo hasta el 14_**

**_espero que les guste acepto criticas_**

**_un beso a todos mis lectores_**


End file.
